


All my heart

by jajafilm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e09 With All My Heart, Remember, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the merlin fanfiction complementary, as the name suggests, ninth episode fifth season. (5x09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my heart

# All my heart

 

“Merlin, I remember,” Gwen whispered softly, as if she was ashamed of it. It was a cool evening, when they were on their way back home from the lake and they sat quietly by the fire. Arthur and Mordred have long been asleep, Merlin took the patrol and Gwen after all could not sleep. The Queen was concerned about something.

“No, it's okay. You aren't responsible for what happened. It wasn't you, it was Morgana all of it, you couldn't do anything,” Merlin said calmly and serenely. The Queen looked at the profile of her best friend; he will never cease to amaze her. Merlin crouched by the fire, his sharp features in the flickering light and atmosphere gave him puzzling phenomenon. Mr. mysterious, it would have been, given the Merlin's nature, normally funny, but as Gwen said, she remembers!

“I know, but even so, what I was doing, you will never forgive myself,” Gwen said and paused for a moment. Merlin didn't say anything, there was nothing, he was in her place and he is still in a certain way.

“You knew!” Gwen broke the silence again. “All the time.”

“I suspected,” sorcerer nodded his head.

“No, you didn't have just suspicions. You knew it, you actively went against Morgane, you always know! Morgan, Agravain and now I... She is angry at you, more than me, more than Arthur. She's afraid of you! I was afraid you, when my mind belonged Morgana and you was standing on the other side, I saw your power. It was like I had met another man,” Gwen sighed dejectedly.

“I'm still stupid bumpkin which you met years ago. You know that I would have done anything for you and Arthur,” Merlin said.

“Yes, and this is, what scares me.”

 


End file.
